The Truth About Ino
by Ezra Troup
Summary: Have you ever wondered why and how Ino can hit those impossibly high screeching noises...well in a fit of brilliance naruto finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise

It was a glorious day in the village hidden in the leaves known as Konohagakure no Sato,

The children were in the street yelling and playing, the women were out shopping and gossiping while the men were laughing and generally being happy.

It would have been a usual idyllic day if it was not for the sudden screech of irritation emanating from one of the Ninja training grounds.

"Argh, Damn it Asuma-Sensei why don't you make these slackers train harder, I seem to be to only one training at all on this team anyway, hell you don't even train us that much, all you seem to want to do is smoke and daydream about Kurenai-Sensei" Ino Yamanaka, the only female of Team 10 screamed at their sensei Asuma Sarutobi causing the portly member of team 10 Choji Akamichi to choke on the chips he was munching on because of his laughing.

"What are you laughing at chuckles" she said turning her pissed off visage towards Choji "All you ever want to do is eat chips and daydream about Bar-B-Que, put down the Kami forsaken chips for once and maybe you'll get a date once in a while"

Well this just seemed to tickle Shikamaru Nara, which was proven by his slight snicker, which also had the effect of turning his fiery tempered teammate onto himself.

"Oh ho ho ho don't get me started on you mister "All I Want To Do Is Look At Clouds and Say Mendokusai" get the hell off your lazy ass and train too" she huffed.

"I mean sheesh, am I the only one that actually trains out here everyday, I mean c'mon"

She then screamed in severe frustration.

"ARGHHHHH"

"Screw it I am going home today I will see you later and hope you want to actually do something tomorrow"

When she stormed off like that, Choji and Shikamaru turned around, intent on walking home. before they made it even a few steps they saw their other Academy Delinquent partner, Naruto Uzumaki, walking towards them.

"Hey Shika, Hey Choji, I thought I heard Ino so I followed the Screech to see what all the trouble was" he said to the two.

"Mendokusai, but yeah she was yelling at us for not having a great interest in training. I swear to kami, when she yells like that she sounds just like a banshee" Shikamaru said to him, causing Naruto's eyes to look like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Holy Crap, Shika answer me this, A Banshee is a type of demon right" Shikamaru nodded his head although he had a confused look on his face "well if that's so, then have you ever noticed that if you spell INO backwards you get ONI"

With impossibly wide eyes Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other, then looked at Naruto, then back at each other and proceeded to laugh so hard that they fell on the ground with tears practically pooling down their eyes.

"Oh man Naruto, only someone like you could and would think of that" said a wHeezing Shikamaru only once he was able to get his breathing under some semblance of control again.

"Yeah Naruto I would have never thought of that, but you had better not let Ino hear you say that 'cause you know how she would act" said Choji, causing the three boys to shiver at the last part.

"Hear Naruto say what" spoke a scarily familiar voice behind them.

With wide eyes and sweat pouring off of them the three slowly turned around to reveal Ino standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and an impatient look on her face.

"And here I only returned to get the Kunai that I forgot and instead I find out that you three were back here talking about me behind my back" she said in huff.

This had the effect of making them sweat even more.

"Well I am waiting, what is Naruto not supposed to let me hear him say" she said.

"umm, well, eh eh, NOM NOM NOM" in an effort to save himself Choji opted to just stuff his face full of chips, which left only Shikamaru and Naruto to explain to the irate Kunoichi.

'_Lucky bastard'_ though Naruto and Shikamaru at the same time.

"STILL WAITING" she screeched making all the boys to cower in fear.

"well, umm, Ino, you see, umm Naruto will tell you, won't you Naruto" said Shikamaru looking at Naruto in one part fear (fear that he just buried one of his best friends) and one part hope (hope that Naruto lived up to his nickname as the "Most Surprising Number On Knuckle Head Ninja").

Naruto threw the most evil glare that he could at Shikamaru in hopes that it would make him somehow spontaneously combust.

Since that did not work he was forced to turn his gaze back to the suddenly 10foot (he would swear to this day that she was that big) and irate Yamanaka Heiress.

Now most people would never rely on Naruto in a situation this delicate but Shikamaru and Choji were not most and thus knew that Naruto was good at thinking on his feet (even better then Shikamaru though Shikamaru would never admit it) so they put their lives in his hands.

So being that thinking on his feet was one of Naruto's strong points he came up with what he though was the best thing to say.

"Well Ino, I don't know how to tell you this but I overheard Sakura-chan talking to someone about how she had come up with the best way to win Sasuke's heart and to beat you once and for all"

"**WHAT!!!"** screeched Ino causing nearby wildlife to flee, unfortunately one unlucky sparrow got caught in the screeches sound waves and it's poor little heart exploded.

"Oh Kami, thank you for telling me that Naruto" she yelled over her shoulder "Got to get to Sasuke-kun before forehead does" and with those parting words Ino Yamanaka left the training ground behind along with three very relieved young men.

As the three watched her run off Shikamaru and Choji both looked at each other then with a nod both gave Naruto a hug expelling their thanks to him.

"Oh thank you Naruto you saved our lives man" they both said.

With his trademark foxy grin plastered to his face and his hand scratching the back of his head he responded.

"Heh, no problem guys, now lets get out of here before she finds out I lied to her"

And so, with that parting warning our three heroes went their separate ways to do what they wanted. Choji went home to eat and train, Shikamaru went to his favorite hill and watched the clouds, and Naruto, well Naruto did what he does best when bored…eat more ramen then humanly possible.

~The End~

**AN: **Did a little bit of editing here and there12-10-09 12:19


	2. AN

I am thinking of making this into a series of one-shots using different things (shows/book ect.)

but I need to know if it is worth while...being that I don't even know if the this one was well recieved.

if this sounds like a good Idea let me know.

Also I would appreciate it if you would review my Truth about Ino story.

'k thx bai

Let me clarify for those who did not understand me...I want to attempt to make a collection of one-shots using the naruto series as a base and all other media as an added component.

But I just might write a few Naruto/Ino pieces.

'k thx bai


	3. AN 2

Hey readers,

I am in the middle of typing up this story with an alternate ending...if you want (read: Please Do) you can view it in a little bit.

its now 12:43pm in Tennessee in america I hope to have it done by 2pm.

'k thx bai

**AN** well I was only 24 minutes past my self set deadline but it done and Iam posting it as a new story...GO READ _ :)


	4. Notice

Dear Fanfic Fans,

I have not had the internet for over 6 months which is why I have not updated my stories. As it is I am now using the Library computer to even do this. The computer at home does not have Word soi can't even really try to type it there. DO NOT FEAR! I am not giving up on my stories, I am just in a setback at this point (unemployed and damn near homeless).

Thanks for understanding!

Ezra


End file.
